Two Stories In One
by realityrunaway
Summary: Silver Moon Association, one of Japan’s most famous agencies. Exclusively for guys, that is, until Higurashi Kagome, a total newbie in the business is hired to be the agency’s first girl talent. Get it? FIRST girl talent? Oh what fun, right? Wrong! SK.
1. 1st Session

**Two Stories in One**

**Pair:** SesshoumaruKagome  
**Genre:** Romance, Humour, Drama  
**Rating:** T (For Language)  
**Style:** AU, Series  
**Summary****: **Silver Moon Association, one of Japan's most famous agencies. . .exclusively for guys. That is, until Higurashi Kagome, a total newbie to show-biz came in and got hired to be the agency's first girl talent. Get it? FIRST girl talent? Oh what fun, right? Wrong!  
**Inspired by:** **Drama:** Gokusen I Dragon Zakura; Hana Kimi; Hana Yori Dango I&II **Manga:** Skip Beat!; Honey Hunt  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. (do not own those on my inspiration list either.).

Firstly, this is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic, though I don't know how anyone could have missed that. XD

-

Written under © REALITY-CONVICTION.

**First Session:**

* * *

Silence.

Silent expectation filled the room, no one moved, and no one said a word for a long time.

"You were with her weren't you?" The first voice to break this surreal silence was barely above a whisper.

The man it was directed to faced the floor, unable return a proper answer.

No other movement could have made it clearer.

It was an act of guilt. He was at fault.

Her lips trembled and it took all her remaining strength to keep standing. "Why?" She asked quietly, more to herself than to him. "How could you be so cruel? I have devoted myself to you. I gave up everything. I—"

It took only those few sincere words to turn guilt into annoyance. And annoyance into disgust. "You mean, this is all my fault? Did I ever ask you to do any of those?" The man answered.

If she could have shrunk just to simply hide, she would have. But she can't. All she could do was stand there, unable to move for fear she will collapse to the ground if she does.

The man sneered at her face, "This is pathetic." He didn't stop even when tears slowly fell from those eyes he once called beautiful. "And you still ask why I left you? Look at yourself! Useless and good for nothing!"

His words were sharp, and little by little it sliced her heart into pieces. She wept soundlessly as her legs finally gave in. She fell on her knees to the ground.

Having done what he had originally set out to do, the man scoffed before turning to leave. He was so pleased with his work that he almost did not hear her quiet reply. No one could have expected it, really.

"Wait."

The man paused, all his satisfaction washed away by that single word. He turned cautiously. The girl's eyes were still centered to the ground, though her tears continued to fall.

"Wasn't my love enough?" She asked in that soft voice once again.

He barely hid his surprise. Things weren't supposed to turn this way. But he will face this. What could this meek girl do now anyway? He's winning this fight and he will prove it to her. "What is it now?"

Slowly, she lifted her head and faced her supposed counterpart once more.

No one expected what came next. One moment she was facing the ground, hopeless and fragile. And the next, she was staring up at him, eyes wide in fear and pleading. As if she has gone crazy. Suddenly, to his surprise, the tables were turned.

"I loved you with all my heart." She stated again, her frantic eyes centering itself with his startled ones. "Do you think this is a joke? A game?" She asked, her voice shaking, "I knew from the start. I knew you were using me." On her hands and knees, she crawled towards him in desperate attempt.

The man fell back a step as she advanced closer. "W-What?" He stammered, having lost all his confidence as he stared into those brown pools of raging emotion. Is this woman insane?

"I knew. But I thought you will change. I thought you'd change for me." She grasped his shirt and kneeled straight up to gain half the man's height, "Change for me." Her voice was persuasive and those tear-filled eyes did not make it any harder to step away from her, "I tried my best didn't I? I thought you'd love me. You love me, right?" She asked, her voice was wild and begging. "I loved you."

He was quickly overwhelmed by panic. And as if bewitched, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her frantic face; he couldn't hear anything other than her desperate pleas. He wanted to look away. He wanted to run. But he couldn't. Too late did it occur to him that this girl was controlling his every expression and action. One tug on his shirt and he was down to the ground, completely overturned by her.

At this, the girl froze.

Then she blinked as if woken up from a trance. She stared at the man who was down on his butt staring up at her in fear. She blinked once more as her mind registered the recent events.

"Um. . .Cut. ." Another voice entered, as the lights were turned on, revealing a full set of black curtained wall and floor as well as some staff holding clipboards and some with headphones circled around their neck. It didn't take long for a buzzing of noise and chatter to fill up the once silent and bare studio.

"Quiet!" A man sitting on a long desk with a three other, ordered, his voice echoing throughout the area. The set quickly quieted down. It was clear that he holds power in the place.

"Sano-san. . ?" A staff questioned but he was silenced with a single look.

Sano then eyed the girl with dissatisfaction once before dropping his gaze down the clipboard in front of him, "That's good enough. Go."

Surprised, the girl merely blinked back at him stupidly. "Um. . ."

He frowned, "Well?" He used it in such a tone that the word literally translated to 'What are you still doing here?'

She frowned back inwardly but kept her face neutral, "My results? I rea—"

"You don't advance." He stated simply before craning his head towards to door he called out an angry, "Next!"

Her brows furrowed in thought, "Please explain some more so that—" Sano sent a glare towards her direction, silencing her as soon as he did so. Her lips pursed tightly in an attempt to control her own building temper.

His eyes dropped down to the paper atop the table in front of him, "Higurashi Kagome." He said obviously hinting disdain, "I have no need for actresses such as yourself in my set."

Kagome fisted both her hands behind her back and narrowed her eyes, challenging Sano to continue.

Sano wondered where this fragile-looking girl—for she is barely a woman no matter how you looked at her—hides all this courage within that small body. He gazed up at her fury-filled eyes plastered in a barely controlled indifferent face. Where, indeed, he wondered again. For a moment he felt obligated to give respect for her ability to stand up to him. He really did.

Too bad for her, however, because the one thing he truly hated more than his plan not working out is—someone not following his every single order. It usually resulted into his plan breaking apart. Yes, he hated these types of people and therefore, he hated her as well.

"I said specifically to end the performance after the man turns away." He said simply, almost bored.

"But—"

Sano sent her a quick glare before continuing as if he wasn't bothered from the start. "Nothing you say changes the fact that you disobeyed the orders." He leveled his eyes with Kagome's, "You extended your act, and therefore wasted our precious time." He made sure his voice reflected the disdain he felt for her, "Leave. We have an audition to continue. "

Kagome's eyebrows twitched, if she hadn't known any better she would have guessed that this man was having fun driving her dignity to the ground. "I can explain—you haven't even allowed me to finish a damn sentence!" She argued, pointing an accusing finger at Sano.

"Enough!" Sano roared and with a tone indicating a mocking threat he said, "Need I call security to escort you out?"

Like a fish outside of water, Kagome's mouth gaped open and closed several times as if to say something only to decide not to share it last minute. She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. Just who does this old man think he is? The director of the commercial. Sure, he was. But was that enough? He's just a big sponsor, a man known in show-biz, and the head of one the biggest media agencies in Japan. . .

Kagome winced inwardly as her logic overpowered the urge to connect her balled fist at the arrogant man in front of her. With one last glare, she straightened her back and calmed herself before quietly making her way out of the audition studio.

Her head was held high and her face—she hoped—was reserved as she walked past the line of judges and staff. But this facade disappeared as soon as the door to the audition room closed—it was replaced by gritted teeth, a scowling face and balled fists as she stomped farther away from the set. As the elevator she rode descends to the main floor, her mind deviously wondered which would cause more pain—drowning in a pool, being strangled out of air or falling down a high building? Because either one of those she would gladly do to that jerk, Sano.

She knew it was wrong to do so, but she couldn't help the wicked smile that formed upon her lips as she played each scenario inside her head. Strangely enough, she felt better after doing so. This feeling of satisfaction did not last however, when she realized a certain thought that had been nagging at her since the moment her act ended. That audition just now. That was her twelfth one. In over two weeks.

Twelve tries and. . .twelve fails in total.

Kagome groaned out as she felt another headache settle itself inside her head. And as she eyed the row of vending machines at the lobby, she thought maybe a good drink will calm her nerves. . .

* * *

He ignored the stares he received as he walked down the narrow hallway slowly and completely at his own pace. It is made clear to anyone looking that he is a very independent man. That many follow his lead. He is born as a leader, one might even say. He thinks otherwise, but that doesn't stop them so why bother? Let everyone think his or her own thoughts. Everyone thinks differently after all.

And along with these characteristics is the seemingly unavoidable fact that he, himself, follow no one. None other than his own self, that is.

"_. . .Sir? Are you listening?_" He almost forgot he was talking on the phone until the other person called out to him, "_Sir? Hello? In—"_

He answered with a grunt, simply to cease the other party's panicking. He did not miss the relieved sigh he instantly received. He almost smirked.

The person on the other line cleared his throat, "_Please, Sir, you have to get back here. I'm afraid we can't control the situation anymore._"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed a "Feh."

"_Sir!_" The other line scolded, but it still hinted desperation. He thought about the 'problem' and he agreed that indeed, they should be desperate by this time. "_This is already beyond our control. . ._"

He listened once more to the seemingly never-ending list of reasons as to why he should return that instant. He only partly cared though. He knew he should fix it, and he would. Just not right now. When he reached the end of the hallway, however, his attention was fully stolen away from the problem back at his company.

He paused for what seemed like minutes. And then he raised one amused eyebrow.

It's been so long since he last saw such an amusing sight.

He stared closely as his source of amusement throws her hands up in defeat only to start a verbal argument with her opponent.

Indeed it has been so long since Taisho Touga has been this amused.

"Yes, yes. I shall be back. ._ ." _There was silence from receiving end of the phone. ". . .soon enough_._" He added before turning his phone off, not wanting to listen to the reply. He concentrated and soon heard her every word.

"Oooh." The girl narrowed her eyes, "You think this is funny, don't you?" She challenged her enemy, "Well, I don't! Don't you think I've been oppressed way too much as it is?" She scoffed, straightened her back and pulled her sleeves up, getting ready for the oncoming match.

She glared condemningly at her enemy: your everyday normal type of vending machine.

Like the rest of the people who couldn't help but stare at the poor girl, he had to hold back his laughter. Even if he did laugh, Touga doubted very much that she will hear.

She narrowed her eyes at the thing, and in less than a second, she was pushing the green button that allows one to pick a certain beverage. **Beep. **Nothing happened. **Beep. **Not even one sound of it coming out. **Beep. **Nothing. **Beep. **Still nothing. **Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeep. **Also nothing.

She slowly, but surely, shook in uncontained anger before starting to press on the button continuously. "You _evil _machine." She said it with such an amount of disgust you would have guessed they have been long-term enemies. "Gimme my_ juice_!"

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. (**_**A few minutes later**_**) Beep..Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep……Beep.…Bee….eep…Bee… **The girl's knees buckled and she was soon seated rather pathetically in front of the machine, tired and breathing heavily.

He couldn't help it anymore; he erupts into a much-needed laughter.

"You're. . .laughing at me. . .aren't you?" He paused when she spoke up once again. He thought she finally noticed him, but to his amusement yet again, she was still talking to the vending machine.

Touga approached her while she was muttering something about thinking a machine was laughing at her, being the unluckiest day, and going insane. From these words and the previous actions, he could very well sum up her experience for this day thus far.

He cleared his throat.

Startled, her eyes traveled up right away. Melted gold met with dark chocolate at once.

Kagome's eyes squinted up the looming figure above her. He was saying something but since she was still flustered from her previous . . .argument, she could only concentrate on the man's rather striking features. He looked old enough to be a father for someone her age or older_—_not that he looked like your daily father figure though. He looked too. . .unique for that. His eyes for instance. Striking gold and definitely something new. His skin was pale and clear save for some faint lines of wrinkles, yet he did not look sickly at all. And then the long white, shiny hair he had pulled up into a high ponytail. For someone his age, he was far beyond good looking. She silently wondered if he was a model, or an actor perhaps.

She couldn't dwell over these thoughts though seeing as a bottle of juice is now held right in front of her face. She looked up the man, he sported intelligent eyes in a kind face. "Here you go. My treat." He said with an almost knowing smile.

For some strange reason, Kagome finds her lips quivering as tears started streaming out uncontrollably. Boy, there must've been so much held in if here she was now, crying in front of a strange looking man. She sobbed even as she accepted the juice. One look at the man and she knew, without at doubt, that he was willing to wait until she calms down. He led her towards one of the many row of chairs and did just that.

She blurted everything about Sano, the audition, and the fact that it was the twelfth one she had failed while he told her about his company wanting his return right away, and how he didn't feel like doing so that moment. That instance, Kagome knew he was someone she could get along with.

And it was also then that she wondered just _why_ she was getting along with this stranger so easily. She was not so naïve as to simply start talking to someone she hardly knew. She, amongst anyone else, wouldn't be. But she couldn't brush off secure and safe feeling he emitted. Her eyes softened in remembrance. They looked nothing alike but he reminded her of him so much.

Her melancholic thoughts were interrupted by this man, she now knows simply as Mr. Taisho.

Touga studied the young woman in front of him carefully. He was originally interested in simply knowing the reason as to why she was releasing her anger on to the poor machine, but now_—_having been told her story just minutes ago—he was far too intrigued to stop interogating her. "Why, indeed, did you add onto the script this Sano person made for you?" He asked as if he didn't know Sano. Quite the contrary though, actually. This was probably why he understood the girl completely.

Kagome did not hesitate to answer, "I have this tendency of wanting to express my characters properly and correctly." She paused and allowed a light smile to form on her lips, "I don't know if that's for the better or worse, to tell the truth. But I have always been taught '_If you have to do something, and then no matter what, give it all you've got_'" Touga did not miss the longing flicker that appeared in her eyes, though he decided not to say anything about it. "I guess I've always interpreted it to '_If you're going to act a character, then act it properly and show your character's real meaning to best of your ability_'. . ."

He regarded her explanation and commented simply. "Wise words." He received one of those sweet smiles and immediately finds his eyes softening and wondering whether this is how every father with a daughter felt like. He sired two sons, and though many say he had strange ways of showing it, he did love them both dearly.

"Well, look at where it got me though." He was distracted from his thoughts by her voice, "All the auditions I've been to turned me down. I'm pretty thickheaded, so...I guess they don't need that personality in a set?" She added, laughing sheepishly.

Entertainment and amusement never left his face, even as he asked his next question, "Alright then, why did you start acting?"

Kagome's once happy and careless face fell as she frowned in thought. She had always enjoyed acting since young, only in front of her parents and family, that is. She nostalgically remembered how proud her mom was when she performed, how happy her dad was when she finished a show, how they would laugh and clap for her, how every time_—_she paused before allowing more pain to penetrate her. Those are useless now. That was _then_. This is now. Then, what exactly is her excuse for '_now_'? Money? Yeah that was it. Money. But she doesn't have to share such a petty excuse now, does she?

She faked a smile, "I just like acting. Performing different characters is very refreshing. What can I say? It just gives me this nice feeling." She replied cheerfully. It was not a lie. It was true, everything she said was true. It's just. . .not her full reason.

Touga frowned, feeling something amiss, but smiled back anyway. "Is that so?" He replied merrily as she returned to sipping from her juice.

Before he could ask his next question, a loud call tore their—as well as everyone else in the lobby's_ —_attention. "Sir!" Three men in suits and dress shirts yelled, obviously rushing and seemingly anxious.

They were, undeniably, running towards her, Kagome decides, her eyes traveled up the calm man seated beside her, or his direction, rather. Not having missed the frown up on his face, Kagome understood the situation. They were probably his employees. The same ones who want him back at the company that same moment. She couldn't help a grin.

Touga sighed but smirked back at Kagome's grin. "Well, it seems like I have to get going."

Kagome's grin turned into laughter, "So it seems."

Mr. Taisho only laughed back heartily. "You really are interesting." He pulled some paper out of the pocket inside his suit. It was white in colour, with silver and black outlines. He handed it to Kagome, and she took it without hesitation.

"That's the contact number of my company." He explained as his eyes moved towards his employees who were nearing and sighed, "Those guys are problematic, I tell you. But use that to contact me anytime"

Kagome nodded, smiling at him.

Touga's eyes softened once more, "It was nice talking to you, Miss Higurashi Kagome." He grinned that playful grin, but he meant every word, and she knew it.

Kagome watched as Touga walked past the three men who immediately bombarded him with questions and complaints. She could already imagine that un-amused frown on his face. Shaking her head in amusement, she looks down the card, curious as to what kind of company such an interesting man ran.

"SM. . .A. Silver Moon Association?" She read out loud before smiling at the direction Mr. Taisho left at. Other than the name and number, there wasn't any other information about the company itself in the card, which wasn't so surprising to her. "He was a nice man. I liked talking to him." She concluded before shoving the piece of paper in her back pockets.

Stretching her limbs out, she hummed her way out of the building feeling surprisingly refreshed, "It should be time for my part-time job now." She murmured with a smile. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all?

* * *

To say he was unhappy. . .would be an understatement.

The fact that his supposed brother is shaming himself more with his frivolous choice of words and actions did not help. "What the hell is this about!" He yelled the question as a statement, his voice reaching even those who are outside the room. He silently wondered where he got such a brash attitude for it was not from his side of the family and, as far as he knows, it was not from the brat's mother side either.

"We didn't hear anything about this, old man!!" Came yet another bold yell from another annoyance in his life. The man's blue orbs bore at the man across from the rectangular table.

Someone cleared his throat in attempt to placate the agitated situation, "I think what Inuyasha, and Kouga-kun meant was why the sudden decision, InuTaisho?" His purple orbs were conceivably calm between the two raging men. "We weren't informed about this."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Cut the polite talk Miroku!"

Kouga scowled at his other side, "For once dog-breath's right." He unceremoniously ignores the glare Inuyasha sent him. "He's at fault for all of this! You know that, right?"

Miroku sighed putting his hands up in defense. "I know, I know. I just thought it'd be better for everyone if we go through this, you know, the civil way."

The two rolled their eyes at Miroku, and his attention left the three as they argued to themselves. He allowed his gaze to wander and soon found remaining people gathered fidgeting uncomfortably in their seat. Dismissing everyone and everything else, his eyes last fell on the man directly across the table from him, InuTaisho. His Father, the Head of the company, and the cause of all this problem_—_Taisho Touga.

He was definitely laughing_—_amused. Though Sesshoumaru cannot hear it directly, he knew without a doubt, that he is, indeed, laughing while passing all these off as entertainment. He knows his Father well but it did not make it any more tolerable. In fact, it just vexed him more. He glared at him sharply, not disguising the irritation and displease he felt.

Today was supposed to be his day off. He was supposed to be at home right now. Asleep. But he isn't. All because of _his_ carelessness. Another day might have been better. But of course, it just _had_ to be today. It's not a pleasant thing. Oh yes, Sesshoumaru is definitely far from pleased at all.

All of this chaos was brought fort by his said Father's one-man decision to recruit a new talent, a _girl_ talent. The company, an agency for talents and idols for the entertainment business, Silver Moon Association, stands still as one of Japan's most successful agencies. The company had always been exclusive for guys, but it seems this will soon be altered. He rushed here as soon as he found out but he definitely did not consider the chance of Inuyasha, Kouga and Miroku arriving the same exact time he did. It was, as much as he loathed having to admit it, a negligent mistake on his part. Had he known this would happen, he would have chosen an entirely different time.

"InuTaisho," His father's secretary, Morii, whispered in a low voice, "What should we do about this?"

Touga sighed. He knew this moment had been forthcoming, and it really was quite entertaining to see all four them gathered without having known the other would be present. It's rare to see Inuyasha and Kouga together_—__anywhere_. Miroku, known for being such a busy young man, scarsely spent long periods of time in the building. And then there was Sesshoumaru. The same Sesshoumaru who, with the exception of his job, liked nothing more than his sleep. Indeed it was entertaining, but he knew that the only way to get out of this predicament is to be frank. Easily, he reverted back to the InuTaisho they knew as the head of the company.

"Inuyasha, Kouga, sit down." He ordered firmly. The two turned to fight back, but having seen the seriousness his eyes held, the two had no other choice other than to sit back down with scowls on their faces.

"I object to this." The voice indicated nothing and it only made the sentence much more intimidating.

Ah. His eyes gathered towards the most complicated part of this whole ordeal. His eldest son. "Sesshoumaru. . ." He replied, wishing he could speak to him about this another time. He knew Sesshoumaru to be reasonable, but unfortunately for him, also calculative and stubborn. He'd rather deal with him face to face. The look his eldest sent him said it was not possible. He sighed once more, giving in. "Alright. I was considering the recruitment of a new talent. Yes, a girl talent_—_"

"Why didn't you tell us anything about this?!" Inuyasha barked out.

"_—_I was getting to that." Touga frowned. "Like I said, I _was _looking. No one, as of yet, has proved suited for the job."

"That's not the point." Kouga added his eyes rolled in exasperation, "Why start looking now of all times? We're doing fine. Hell, we're doing more than fine!"

Sesshoumaru casually noted the truth behind his words. He had a point. The company _is_ doing more than fine, better than ever.

"I agree with him." Miroku spoke up, "There is really no need for a new talent. Especially a girl one. The outcome for this is unknown. It might be good at some point, but there's always that negative side. Since the company is doing so well, why take this risk? It might bring down the company."

"Exactly." Inuyasha answered back. "This is risky. Everything could go down the drain. It's not the same as just recruiting a new member. That wont be so much of a problem at all. But why a _girl_? This agency had always been for guys. We're known for it!"

Their reasons are appropriate—heck, if Touga wasn't so inexorable, he would've backed out that same moment.

Too bad for them he wasn't easily shaken.

The involuntary feeling within him is telling him to go forth with this idea, and so that he will do. If he finds the right person, at least. Touga regarded everyone gathered in the room before putting together just the right answer. "I thought a change will do the company good."

Having expected such a whimsical reply before hand, Sesshoumaru almost lost against the urge to slap his face in frustration. Almost.

Everyone else, who were unprepared let out a notably idiotic, "_Haa?_"

"Didn't you hear anything we just said?" Kouga tried to explain, "The whole company is at stake here! The _company_!"

"Miroku said it himself. This might have a positive effect." InuTaisho continued calmly.

"He also said it was risky." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh, but think of the good things it would bring if it's effects were good?" He added in a matter-of fact way of saying.

"And what if it's not liked by the public? Are you going to let everything everyone in this company had worked so hard for just vanish? It's not just a change." Sesshoumaru added with carefully-picked words, "It's a big, direction-shifting, decision."

A smirk played on Touga's lips, it was small, but it was definitely there. "I'm willing to take the risk." Once again, everyone else gaped at him in disbelief. "I feel that this company is missing something. Something that only a change like this could bring." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes inwardly_. _Just what kind of change could that possibly be? He thought sarcastically. "Believe it or not, you're probably missing it the most, Sesshoumaru."

That got his attention. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at his father. He was not liking this.

Touga sighed and waved a hand dismissively, "Either way, I have not decided on anyone yet. There are choices, but they are all unclear, so you guys need not worry about this. I refuse to argue any more."

Just like that, the discussion ended. No one was able to probe him more.

"But don't worry, I'll report any progress made to you guys more from now on." InuTaisho reminded them carelessly as everyone left their seats.

"I'd rather have it not progress at all." Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru each muttered dejectedly while looking to the direction of their company's head. He was smiling ever so innocently_—_or was that smugly?

Sesshoumaru kept his anger hidden behind his stoic mask.

Definitely, to say Taisho Sesshoumaru is unhappy_—_is beyond an understatement.

* * *

"Deliver it properly, Higurashi!!"

"Yeah!" Kagome yelled back to her boss as she runs off to the motorbike. "I'll be going now!"

She focused at the task at hand. Delivering ramen in less than thirty minutes—the job itself is simple enough—to a place almost exactly at the other side of the city—now that's where her problem lies. With this traffic going on, would she even make it? Why was it always like this at night—was it a city thing? If she misses the deadline again, the boss'll take it off her salary. She is desperate for that money. _Desperate_.

"Boss, is it okay to send her?" The Boss looked at one of his daily customers. "Isn't this Kagome's fifth job for the day? She works a hell of a lot of different jobs everyday!"

The Boss sighed, looking out at the window where Kagome got ready to leave. "Can't help it. She said she needed the money. That's the highest paying job I can give her." He sighed in thought, "Maybe I'd be nice enough not to lessen her salary if she misses her deadline."

"Whatta nice man!" Another customer jeered teasingly.

The boss's face turned to a skeptical shade of red. "Just eat your food!" He scolded before turning outside again, "Deliver those as soon as you can, Higurashi! Don't do anything stupid, got it!?"

Kagome laughed. Her boss was nicer than he looks or speaks. "I wont! See you!" She started the engine and was on her way.

It was late at night, but the background might as well be as bright as morning with all the buildings, streetlights, stores, lit up billboards and the bright moon above. Though there were hardly any stars seen, the moon always seems to be in its clearest around this area.

Kagome glided past the traffic as fast as she could by taking shortcuts, overtaking slow cars and going through the smallest spaces her motorbike could handle.

She was only a quarter of an hour away from her destination when she felt her vehicle jump, stop, and then start again—the whole action occurred in less than a minute. It was made clear to her that moment that she really was pushing the old thing past it's limit. Worry ate at her, and she considered stopping then, but her treacherous mind reminds her of the deadline she was dangerously close to breaking. Forcing herself to shrug her worries away, she went even faster than before.

Her smile was triumphant when the apartment building came to view. With ten minutes to spare, she was sure she will get the delivery done successfully.

But to her surprise, her means of transportation dashes past her chosen parking spot, and soon ran past the building itself. Things only started clicking inside her head and it was only then did she realize a very crucial detail. One that her life—literally—now depended upon.

_Her brakes were not working_.

She pressed on the underhanded gear once more, if only to check. The fact that she was still moving thirty kilometers per hour away from the building only proved this unfortunate prediction more.

Kagome's eyes widened as she finds herself unable to stifle the loud scream of "NOOOO!"

* * *

"When are they going to get here?" A guy paused listening to the other line of the phone. "_About thirty minutes, Sesshoumaru. You—" _

"Thirty minutes? That's too long."

"_Eh? But you're pretty far—"_

"I want them here in fifteen." There was untold threat in the statement and with one swift flick, the phone clicked off before the other person could make up a decent reply.

Annoyed, Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair and stepped out the driver's seat. The car stopped over ten minutes ago and although he was lucky enough to have gotten it parked near the side of the road before the unfaithful thing completely stopped, it still did not make the situation any better.

He sighed. This definitely is not his day. Since morning nothing good has happened. Reluctantly, he remembered that this was supposed to be his day off. "Damn_." _He cursed leaning back on the closed door and window of his car.

He was only half an hour more away from his own apartment and for a moment, he considered the choice of walking and simply leaving behind the blasted car.

"Aaaaahhh!! _Noo!!_ This is _stuuupid_!!"

And as if everything had not been bad enough, someone had started screaming.

Sesshoumaru turned towards the noise. His eyes narrowed from the single light that came from—what seemed like, a motorcycle. He frowned, unamused by the sight.

"No! No! _Stop!!_ Why wont you _work_?!" The voice continued screaming.

His frown only deepened when Sesshoumaru realized that the motorcycle was heading _right at_ the back of his parked car. He narrowed his eyes at the vehicle and whoever was riding it. What does this guy think he's doing?

He saw the rider press on the brake again and again, and he understood it then. He was Nine feet away. What does the drivers manual say when you find some phsycho heading straight at the back of your stopped car again? _Six_. Right. Nothing. Sesshoumaru stepped away from the car, sure that it would hit. _Four_. This was going to cause a lot of damage. "Oh, Kami. It's gonna hit that car." The rider stated before continuing to scream 'Stop' and 'Work brakes! _Work!_' as if it were some chant. _Two_. "Damn."Sesshoumaru cursed again. What the hell was wrong with this day? With closed eyes and an impassive face, he awaited the loud crash.

"AGGGGHHH!! IM GOING TO DIEE!!" He heard the rider scream insanely along with his final pull at the brakes.

_One_.

Seconds passed, and no crash was heard.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, focusing it on the car and then the motorcycle with it's rider.

"It. . .It stopped. . ." The rider said, in disbelief himself. "It stopped." He repeated, "Oh, Kami-sama…this is going to kill me…" He muttered pulling off his helmet.

Ignoring him, Sesshoumaru walked to inspect the damages done to his car. Miraculously, there was absolutely none. The wheels of the motorcycle stopped merely an inch away from the edge of the silver car.

"You stupid motorcycle!" Once again, he heard the rider speak, "Are you trying to kill me?! Geez. Why the hell are all of these happening to _me_ of all people?"

Sesshoumaru stared at her. Yes, _her._ The rider was a woman. She reached up to his shoulder with black hair, brown eyes, and she, doubtlessly, looks stupid.

It took her a few seconds to realize he was there, right beside the car she almost crashed into. She blinked up blankly. "Oh. You. . ." Her eyes traveled to the car, then back at him. Finally, she seemed to have realized what just happened. Her eyes widened and shot straight up toward his face.

At once, amber gold met russet brown.

Impassive met confused. Cold met passionate. For a long moment, they only stared at each other. She gazed at him curiously, as if hunting for something recognizable.

Sesshoumaru wished, with all the energy he had left, for her not to be one of those loud fans—he was far too exhausted for that.

"You. . .own this car?" She asked, smiling weakly. "I'm really sorry. My brakes stopped all of a sudden. I couldn't control the wretched thing. . ." And she continued on ranting about the 'scary' experience.

Truthfully, he couldn't care less. He was grateful that she wasn't screaming his name out, but that was about it. He now only wished for her to just leave.

She paused for a second and only searched my face of emotion. She won't find anything.

"You don't care…huh?" She murmured, more of a statement than a question. Right to the point though. She sighed dejectedly. "I almost died here, couldn't you show a little concern? I almost broke the boss' motorcycle and the deliv-" She paused, as if just realizing something big. Very big too, by the look she was making. "The _deliveries_." Her eyes widened as it darted towards the small watch on her wrist.

"F-Five minutes?!" She groaned before hastily jumping back on the motorcycle, and starting the engine almost at the same time. She scurried away without another understandable word said.

He watched the woman's retreat until she was completely out of sight. From the back, he heard a car stopping and someone nervously yelling his name, probably the guy the company sent to fix and pick up the car. Seeing as the guy was twenty minutes ahead of his estimated time, his earlier threat had worked.

Even so, Sesshoumaru still didn't tear his eyes away from the spot the woman disappeared at.

Who in their right mind would ride a motorcycle that almost killed you just a few minutes ago, the second time? If a crash gets reported tomorrow morning, there would be a high percentage that the woman, whoever she was, would be in it.

-

-


	2. 2nd Session

I am an extremely _horrible _updater, so bad that I should probably stick to oneshots until I get the hang of it. BUT that's too late now isn't it? I made several changes in the plot…to make sure, you know, it's actually heading somewhere. Thank you so much for the reviews! I got so much more that what I deserved and I hope my lack of ability to update hasn't...well, ruined it.

**Note:** Just want to say that I've re-written the 1st chapter and editted the hell out of it, please re-read if you have time, but its not necessary to do so..

**Summary: **Silver Moon Association, one of Japan's most famous agencies… exclusively for guys. That is, until Higurashi Kagome, a total newbie to show-biz came in and got hired to be the agency's first girl talent. Get it? FIRST girl talent? Oh what fun, right? Wrong!

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Inuyasha.

_**Two Stories In One**_

-

Written under © REALITY-CONVICTION.

**Second Session:**

* * *

Vacant and cold.

Inside a seemingly vacant and uninhabited room of light and few furniture, a cluster of silver and white stirred, bed sheets gently rustles from the movement.

"_A greeeaaatmorning Tokyo! Fine weather for the good part of the day, partly sunny with dry western air breezing! An excellent reason to get up and get the day started. . ."_

The soft sound from the radio slowly started fading as his mind drifted to what lied ahead of his day. Mainly work. With much reluctance, he sat up, swinging his feet to the side of his bed. The floor felt cold beneath, in fact, the whole room itself felt cold.

Even with the faucet flowing with water, the report from the radio could still be heard, it was faint, but you can still hear enough to understand. Striking him as odd because the volume wasn't even that loud to begin with. Lines would enter his mind, but none of them stayed for long.

". . ._A crash was reported late last night. . ." That _line though, lingered for a couple seconds more than the rest. _". . .A motorbike crashed into an 8-wheeler truck. . ." _It continued, some lines escaping him. _". . .of great damages caused. . .severely injured, in critical state. . ." _And those where the last words that got through him before he closed the bathroom door and stepped in for his much needed hot shower.

The memory of the delivery girl that almost crashed to his car from the night before never once reappeared in his mind for the rest of that morning.

The silver sports car that stopped yesterday was swiftly, which was for the better, switched with a red convertible. They 'weren't sure' when the car will get returned and obviously enough, he needs a car that actually _works_ for his job. The idiotic mechanics—when was "It's not working, but we do not know what's wrong. Maybe it'll work later."—ever a good excuse for professionals like them, if they really were the professionals they claim they are. Incompetent idiots.

Putting the car on 'park', his attention drifted towards the building up front. Ten floors high. Not too tall, if you consider the 'normal' height of equally successful company buildings nowadays. But one must not be fooled. This building has the same, if not more, space inside than those said high buildings. Its structure isn't tall, but it is long in length and width.

He had to enter from the back doors for certain important reasons, but he soon finds himself stepping up the flight of stairs to the tall automatically opening glass doors, and lastly into the familiar inside interior that he has seen more than a hundred times. As usual, there was not a lot of people around. The high ceiling is adorned with luminescent lighting and it hung down the long promotional banners of bands, shows, movies, projects and stars supported by the agency. The white wall that bordered the area was adorned by paintings, collages and other artworks that added the elegance to the plain wall. The shining clean flooring on the other hand supports many waiting areas composed of leather sofas and mahogany and glass tables. The ground also carried not only glass-framed statues and pottery that varied in sizes and forms but particularly, the tall circular boulders connecting the ground, the ceiling and possibly up to the next level.

The historical art collected in the area clashed somewhat neatly with the up-to-date elevators, escalators, and the computers and devices used in the reception and information center that framed the center back of the whole ground floor.

Amongst everything already found here, the most eye-catching and the main attraction of the area would be the 10-feet tall clear painting of an enormous—in all it's glory—white dog who looked to be howling up to a clear crescent moon; the scenery suggested it was in a deep serene night in a forest. Centered below the painting, bled out in thin neat cursive writing is, "Silver Moon Association", the company—the agency's name.

Sesshoumaru casually walked his way to the elevator, replying a mere nod to the other employers and co-workers who greeted, or tried to. That was practically the whole lot of people around.

"Sesshouuumaru-sama! You finally arrived!" A loud yell, screech—whatever it is, followed from behind. The owner of the said name didn't bother looking back or stopping. He knew he will be followed right to the elevator.

He was right.

"Your father, InuTaisho-sama, is waiting." He said, panting out from the run and pressing the '10'th floor.

"I see." Sesshoumaru replied, indicating nothing, and leaned back on the elevator wall.

"I'll be waiting for you back in the office after your…talk." Jaken continued, flipping some paper in a clipboard. "We have a lot in schedule today, the we have an interview for the recently popular magazine, 'Preference' and another photo-shoot for…"

Sesshoumaru spared a brief glance down towards the blabbing, albeit a bit faster than other humans, short man. His manager. Annoyingly talks a lot and inquisitive. But he knows what he's doing and helpful when needed, half the time, at least. Sesshoumaru tuned out everything he's saying about his said busy schedule, knowing Jaken will repeat it all later. Twice.

"Jaken. What does my father want to talk about?"

Jaken paused and looked up, he was about half Sesshoumaru's height, "InuTaisho-sama did not really mention. He had always been secretive…"

The short man was still talking, but half of it weren't worth hearing so Sesshoumaru tuned him out once again. When the door to the tenth floor opened he walked in, leaving Jaken to do whatever he said he needed to do.

Sesshoumaru strode past the extended waiting area and nodded in acknowledgement at the secretary from his reception table, soon after, he finds himself in front of the tall wooden doors. Without a knock, he entered his father's office.

* * *

"Be careful on your way now, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome brightened her face towards the elderly couple, "Thanks for everything, Ojii-san, Oba-san!" She bowed politely before running out the shop she had just helped set up a couple of minutes ago.

"Such a hardworking girl." She heard Ojii-san say to his wife as she fumbled for her bike keys.

"Isn't she?" Oba-san answered, "She works so many jobs for her family. . ." Their voice faded out as Kagome rode away quietly.

"Family. . ." She repeated the last word she heard and halted to a stop. Heaving a sigh, she parked in a corner and groped her pockets for excess change while swiftly making her way towards a pay phone. Dialing the number she has engraved in her head, it only took two rings before the other line picked up.

"Hello, Souta? Yeah, it's me." There were noises in the background and not long after, Kagome could clearly hear two different voices hovering over the phone. She couldn't help a smile. "Jii-chan?" There were more noises and she allowed ger grandfather to rant about his new sutras before getting to the point.

"Umm, right, Jii-chan! I can only talk for a few minutes, yes, yes. . ." She sighed, sometimes talking to the elderly takes great effort, you know? "So, things are going good there, right? Yes, yes. . .Uh-huh. . ."

After listening closely, she could tell that her grandfather had left the room, "Souta? Yeah, how are things there?" Kagome frowned as she listened to her brother and his dubious stories. "Souta." She warned in a crisp tone that shuts him up completely, "You're not fooling anyone. Just tell me the truth." The other line was silent for seconds until Souta's voice came up once again, and this time she knew he was serious. He sounded scared. He sounded like how she would have if she were the one still there. Kagome listened intently.

"Okay, thanks… And don't worry about it, Souta. I'll do something. Okay?" Kagome massaged her forehead and closed her eyes in deep thought, "Concentrate on school, and take care of Jii-chan. Alright? Yeah. Take care. Love you guys."

She kept the phone on her ear even after the other line went dead. In fact, she didn't leave the payphone until a junior high student asked her if she was done. Now, kicked out of the booth, Kagome stood in front of her bicycle, frozen in deep thought. And when she couldn't find her answer, she bit her lower lip and stuffed her hands to the back pocket of her jeans.

Immediately, a thin yet strangely compact object with a smooth surface slid past her fingers. She pulled out a card.

Kagome analyzed the white and silver item closely, flipping and turning it around her fingers. She recalled a certain event from yesterday and unknown to her, was the small tug from the corner of her lips that ended into a smile. It was unconscious movement. She debated on her choices mentally, before pushing the item back inside her pocket and riding top-speed towards her next destination.

* * *

His father's private office is halved into two contradicting sections. First, is the standard office formation—composed of an enormous table, chairs, and a tall bookshelf. The second half on the other hand, is the more questionable side. InuTaisho has always been regarded as queer—although, many of his associates word it off as _unique_—and this room is the perfect definition of this description. Complete with the neatly trimmed vibrant green grass, water-pumped Koi pond that led out into a stream, big rock boulders, and translucent ceiling that allowed natural light to pass through—it's an exact replica of a garden that should be found inside a traditional Japanese house.

"Father," Sesshoumaru addressed to the figure meditating at the center of this un-natural—albeit _real_—environment.

InuTaisho did not move a single centimeter, more less open his eyes, but he did answer, in a completely Zen tone, "I wasn't expecting much, but a knock would have been fine, Son."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, reluctant to usher the elder man, he knew very well how futile an action that would be. The only person who is, let's say, fully _immune_ to his threats was this man, Taisho Touga. Instead, his eyes unconsciously focused to one of his Father's most prized possessions. Three of them to be exact—three ancient swords, to be even clearer.

Tessaiga the sword of earth and destruction, able to defeat a hundred in one swing, Tenseiga the heavenly sword of life, and Sou'unga, the sword of hell, said to be the strongest yet the evilest of the three.

Artifacts believed to have been passed through their family from the Warring States Era, the infamous era of timeless mysteries and uncontrolled chaos—the _Sengoku Jidai_.

"Hm?" The elder man's voice diverted Sesshoumaru's attention back from the heirlooms, "Intrigued by the swords, Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho is now standing up, swinging a bamboo sword in well-practiced graceful movements. "If given a chance to choose, which of them will you take?" He asked, not missing a beat even as his wooden weapon sliced through air.

Sesshoumaru didn't even have to think. He knew what he wanted. "Tessaiga, ofcourse. Maybe Sou'unga, even." He answered, confident with the response. Tenseiga never even entered his mind. After all, who would want a sword that cannot even cut?

Touga spared his elder son a knowing gaze, "I see." He then returned to his exercises, ignoring the impatient look that is slowly cracking its way outside Sesshoumaru's indifferent mask. A full minute of silence passed and InuTaisho—although tempted to try his son's patience a little longer—got right to the point. "I heard you accepted the role for _'The Road We Walk'_?"

"I did." Sesshoumaru replied, uninterested to wherever this conversation is headed.

"Cancel it."

_That, _however, altered his previous disinterest right away. Years of experience in this particular career prevailed once again as he successfully feigned a lack of surprise, "For what reason should I do such a thing?"

"Am I allowed assume that you know the story for this series?"

Sesshoumaru replied a curt nod. He just received the script and has only skimmed through it but, he knew enough of the basics. The drama revolves around a story between a woman and the two men pursuing her. He plays one of the two men. A new and upcoming artist whose artworks have been hung and presented through the most prestigious galleries around the city. His hard-working character, who rose from poor to fame, falls for the woman on first sight.

Taking in his son's calculative look, Touga released his final point, "You can't play that role, Sesshoumaru. Try as you might, _you won't be able to play it_."

He unsuccessfully hid his injured pride through dangerously narrowed eyes. Sesshoumaru's lips curved down into an unamused frown. Has the old man finally gone senile? "How exactly did you come into that decision, Father?" He challenged back, voice coated with dull sarcasm.

But the conversation only continued a downhill path from there.

The stubborn head of SMA never backs down from an argument, especially ones that he initiated himself, and unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, the elder man hardly ever loses in these said arguments.

He asked him questions and Sesshoumaru answered it all in short, clear sentences. But Touga received it as if his son's every answer and reaction only proved his statement more.

He cut through the air withone swift yet strong, downward movement of his sword one last time before finally facing his eldest son's death glare, "We will discuss this no further. I advice you to follow my decision, Sesshoumaru." He returned an impervious stare.

Sesshoumaru only hardened the look on his eyes.

Touga raised an elegant eyebrow. Stubbornness. He wonders just where his youngling got such imposing characteristics. He shrugged, "It's your choice."

The younger of the two did not relax.

This was not over.

Not yet.

"Of course," His father started again, almost too soon, "If you don't cancel it yourself, I do have other methods that could be of use..."

Sesshoumaru snarled, or that is, if he could have. He settled to what almost seemed like a growl.

Completely unfazed, Inutaisho waves a dismissive hand, "You have work, do you not? Go on. We are done here."

Sesshoumaru's lips just parted for a reply when the door slams open, demanding and gaining the unrivaled attention of father and son.

A rather irritating shade of red blocked the path to the door, and it was quickly followed by an all too familiar shout, "Hey! Old man!"

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened as he resisted the urge to throw the rude imbecile outside the window. Had he known that things will end up as it has, he wouldn't have gone up here in the first place. Being criticized by his own father in the profession he thought he has mastered has already stretched his patience close to its limit. Now it seems yet another implacable part of his life has come to bother him further.

"What a way to enter. And you say you are not alike each other at all?" Touga voiced out his thoughts, an amused smirk coming forth. "Though I might say, compared to this, you have shown the epitome of grace and politeness, don't you agree?" He continued musing.

"What? I don't get what you're sayin—" The voice paused for a mili-second, another pair of golden eyes travelled between the two other occupants of the room, "Sesshoumaru? What's he doing here?" He sounded accusing.

Sesshoumaru did not feel bothered to reply and instead, sent his father a look. He will not accept this. He has spent hours, days, weeks and years of energy and sacrifices into perfecting his skills in front of the camera. It has taken years of experience and practice, but he believed he has finally attained it. No. He will not be swayed by a mere comment. He will prove to his father that he can and _will_ play this role.

"Feh." Oblivious to his elder brother's thoughts but knowing he is being ignored, Inuyasha folded his arms and tucked his head up—a gesture that meant he is not bothered by the lack of attention he's receiving. Right.

The three remained quiet.

One was quietly letting steam off, tapping his foot on the floor rhythmically.

One was lost in a maze of thoughts.

Another is glaring daggers at particularly nothing, and no one while slowly deciding on an action to pursue.

Need it be reminded that it was only eight in the morning?

Sesshoumaru, with a face that seem to have been washed off of all emotions, turned his back on his remaining family members and strode outside the room.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned aside to allow his elder half-brother walk past him. He would have normally argued and inserted at least one more unintelligent comment but unfortunately, he thinks that it was too early for all this too.

"Oh, before I forget, Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho called out, not facing either of his son. Apparently the nonexistent dirt under his fingernails were much more interesting.

Inuyasha centered his eyes on the wall and Sesshoumaru kept walking. Neither of them really payed attention.

"Drive your brother to the studio, will you?"

Sesshoumaru paused in mid-step. And Inuyasha's widening eyes travelled at an impossible speed towards their father.

* * *

It started with that cat.

Oh, yes. It started with that fat, soft-furred, dirty little cat—the same one she now thinks as the incarnation of Satan himself.

She found it covered in dirt, abandoned, and hungry near the trash pile behind the store. Her thought to be dormant animal-loving instincts kicked in and without much thought, she brought the poor little thing inside, placing it in a loosely covered box behind one of the large containers in the storage room.

Knowing her short break is almost ending, she warns the poor cat to "behave and wait for her like the good little creature it is", and left for work with a much lighter feeling.

And even though she was buried in heavy work for over an hour or two, she felt content, almost happy, for the small act she has done. Already, she was planning to bring the poor cat home to clean and get it fed.

But then, what she didn't think possible turned into a possibility. What she didn't expect turned true. And what shouldn't happen. . .happened.

She was carrying a box of canned goods when she saw the cause of her 'satisfaction' walking stealthily yet dangerously close to one of the carefully lined soured plum jars. Black slitted irises met with confused brown eyes. The cat allowed a soft 'meow'. And before Kagome could decide which action to pursue next, the loud sound of breaking glass resounded throughout the area and she was soon staring down an ugly mess of broken glass and soured plum.

Her eyes widened and her attention snapped back towards the cat. It 'meow'-ed again and continued to walk. She noted in panic that some of the store's customers were starting to gather behind her. When her eyes focused on the perpetrator once more, she only saw yet another shining jar leaving its appropriate spot at the shelf.

Another noise of shattering glass and another pile of plum on the floor.

"You—" Kagome's eyes widened as she ran after the cat, "Stop right there!" The cat only 'meow'-ed back in what seemed like annoyance. Kagome was taken aback. This cat has just dropped at least six-hundred yen from_ her _paycheck, and _it _dares to sound irritated. She jumped to reach the devilish creature, but it hastily moved away with another screech of refusal.

It took only two more broken jars to turn their run into a full out chase.

And Kagome is losing.

"You stupid cat! Get down here!" With one last attempt to catch the little demon, she jumps with both hands above her head. The cat deviously chooses that moment to hop towards the top of her head and safely down the shining floor before swiftly making its escape. Kagome'slanding on the other hand wasn't as graceful. Having lost her balance the moment she made contact with the floor, she falls hard on her backside, pushing down the opposite shelf.

Nothing and no one could have stopped it. Like a domino-like effect, one shelf fell above the next, followed by atleast three more.

The whole grocery store was put in total chaos.

Fortunately though, other than Kagome and her bruising back and behind, there was no one else hurt.

"Higashi!"

Startled by the heavily accented voice, Kagome's brought back to the present. "Y-Yes. . !"

"Do yoo realize what yoo has done?!" Her boss, a balding man well over his forties and barely taller than her, questioned angrily in his heavy Chinese accent. "Misss Higashi!" His frantic voice called out her misunderstood name once again—he never got any of his workers' name right.

"Y-Yes." Kagome admitted, just for the sake of it. She still thinks it's the cat's fault. But if you go about it the logical way, it was her who brought the cat in the store in the first place, so in the end, she really is the one at fault. She cursed logic. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Cheng. I'll make up for it." She pleaded with desperation her red-faced boss did not seem to see. "I promise! It was all an accident—"

"—No, no, no!" The elder man shook his head and rapidly spoke or probably cursed something in Chinese, "Miss Higashi—yoo—yoo is fired!!"

She blinked, confused. Then startled. And then she was furious. But before she could retort her fair share of complaints, she felt someone jerk her aside and then dragged off at one arm by an obviously stronger and taller man.

"Sorry, Higurashi." He said in his gruff voice as he throws the fuming younger female outside the store's back doors none too gently.

-

-

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please review and tell me what you think? A word or two is fine XD


End file.
